Mamiya
Mamiya is a Japanese camera maker, founded in 1940 and that progressively specialized itself in professional medium format cameras. Company history Mamiya was founded in May 1940 as Mamiya Kōki Seisakusho (マミヤ光機製作所, Mamiya Optical Works). It was based in Tokyo, Hongo Its address in 1943 was Tōkyō-to Hongō-ku Higashi-Katamachi 180 (東京都本郷区東片町180). Source: , listing the Japanese camera production as of April 1943. , and its first camera was the Mamiya Six, a 6×6 folder with coupled rangefinder that was focused by moving the film plane. There were many versions in the Mamiya Six series, but it was the only Mamiya model for eight years. Mamiya began to make its own Stamina shutters and Neocon lenses from 1947 in the Setagaya (世田谷) plant. In 1950, the Setagaya plant became the depending company Setagaya Kōki K.K. (世田谷光機 ), making the shutters and lenses. The name Sekor that appears on most Mamiya lenses comes from Se'tagaya '''Kō'ki, with '''r probably for r'''enzu (レンズ, lens). Setagaya Kōki was again merged into Mamiya Kōki in 1963. From 1948 the Mamiya range became more diversified, with the introduction of the Mamiyaflex series of 6×6 TLRs in 1948, the Mamiya 35 series of 35mm fixed lens rangefinder in 1949 and the Mamiya 16 series of 16mm film subminiature cameras in the same year. Together with the Mamiya Six, these four series were the basis of the Mamiya range throughout the 1950s. In 1950, the company name was changed to '''Mamiya Kōki Kabushiki Kaisha (マミヤ光機 , Mamiya Optical Co., Ltd.). The last Mamiya Six version appeared in 1958. In 1957 Mamiya introduced two innovative designs, the Magazine 35, a 35mm camera with interchangeable backs, that only met a limited success, and the Mamiyaflex C, a 6×6 TLR with interchangeable lens pairs, that would be the first of a long series. The first Mamiya 35mm SLR was the Prismat, launched in 1960. The same year Mamiya introduced the Mamiya Press, a medium format press camera inspired by some Linhof models. Mamiya dropped the 35mm rangefinders around the mid 1960s, and the range at the end of the 1960s was formed by the Press, the Mamiya C and the 35mm SLRs. The RB67 Professional 6×7 SLR in 1970, the M645 4.5×6 SLR in 1975 and the RZ67 Professional 6×7 SLR in 1982 confirmed Mamiya's orientation towards the medium format professional market. Mamiya made a last attempt towards the amateur market at the end of the 1970s with some rangefinder and point and shoot 35mm cameras, together with their continuing series of 35mm SLRs, but the company went bankrupt in 1984 and it stopped producing 35mm cameras. After that, Mamiya continued as a specialized medium format camera maker, with the M645 Super 4.5×6 SLR from 1985, new versions of the RB67, RZ67 and Mamiya C, the new Mamiya 6 6×6 format rangefinder from 1989 and its successor the Mamiya 7 6×7 rangefinder from 1995. In 1993, the company name was changed to Mamiya-OP K.K. (マミヤ・オーピー ). Mamiya introduced the autofocus in the 645 AF 4.5×6 SLR in 1999, and tried to catch on the digital move with the release of the Mamiya ZD 22 megapixel "digital medium format camera" in 2004. On Apr 21st, 2006, Mamiya announced that it transfered all the camera activity to a company called Cosmo Digital Imaging (コスモ・デジタル・イメージング ). Digital * Mamiya ZD * Mamiya ZDb * Mamiya DL28 Medium format 6×6 TLR * Mamiyaflex Junior * Mamiyaflex I * Mamiyaflex II * Mamiyaflex Automat A * Mamiyaflex Automat AII * Mamiyaflex Automat AIII * Mamiyaflex Automat B * Mamiyaflex Automat BII * Mamiyaflex C (1956-58) * Mamiyaflex PF * Mamiyaflex C2 (1958-62) * Mamiya C3 (1962-65) * Mamiya C22 (1966-68) * Mamiya C33 (1965-69) * Mamiya C220 (1968-82?) * Mamiya C330 (1969-74) * Mamiya C220f (1982-95) * Mamiya C330f (1972-82) * Mamiya C330s (1983-94) 6×4.5 SLR * Mamiya M645 * Mamiya M645 1000S * Mamiya M645 J * Mamiya 645 Super * Mamiya 645 Pro * Mamiya 645 Pro-TL * Mamiya 645E * Mamiya 645AF * Mamiya 645AFD * Mamiya 645AFD II * Mamiya 645AFD III 6×7 SLR * Mamiya RB67 Professional * Mamiya RB67 Professional S * Mamiya RB67 Professional SD * Mamiya RB67 Professional GL * Mamiya RZ67 Professional * Mamiya RZ67 Professional IID 6×6 Folder * Mamiya Six I * Mamiya Six IA * Mamiya Six II * Mamiya Six III * Mamiya Six IV * Mamiya Six IVB * Mamiya Six IVS * Mamiya Six V * Mamiya Six K * Mamiya Six KII * Mamiya Six P * Mamiya Six Automat * Mamiya Six Automat 2 6×6 Rangefinder * Mamiya 6 * Mamiya 6 MF 6×7 Rangefinder * Mamiya 7 * Mamiya 7 II 6×9 Rangefinder * Mamiya Press * Mamiya Press G * Mamiya Press S * Mamiya Press Standard * Mamiya Press Super 23 * Mamiya Universal Press See also Polaroid 600 and Polaroid 600SE. 35mm film SLR Fixed Lens Mamiya * Mamiya Auto-Lux 35 * Mamiya Family (a.k.a. Mamiya Korvette, Mamiya Saturn) * Mamiya 528TL * Mamiya 528AL Mamiya Prismat * Mamiya Prism Flex * Mamiya Pentaflex * Mamiya Prismat * Mamiya Prismat NP * Mamiya Prismat PH * Mamiya Prismat CPH * Mamiya Prismat CWP Mamiya TL/DTL-Series * Mamiya 500 TL * Mamiya 1000 TL * Mamiya 500 DTL * Mamiya 1000 DTL * Mamiya 1000 DTL (black) * Mamiya 2000 DTL Mamiya X-Series * Mamiya/Sekor Auto XTL * Mamiya Auto X-1000 Mamiya SX-Series * Mamiya MSX 500 * Mamiya DSX 500 * Mamiya MSX 1000 * Mamiya DSX 1000 Mamiya NC-Series * Mamiya NC 1000 * Mamiya NC 1000S Mamiya Z-Series * Mamiya ZE (ZE, ZE quartz, ZE silver) * Mamiya ZE-2 * Mamiya ZM * Mamiya ZE-X * Mamiya ZF prototype Fixed lens rangefinder * Mamiya 35 I * Mamiya 35 II (f:3.5 and f:2.8) * Mamiya 35 III (f:2.8 and f:2) * Mamiya Magazine 35 * Mamiya 35 S (f:2.8 and f:1.9) * Mamiya 35 S2 (f:2.8 and f:1.9) * Mamiya 35 Crown * Mamiya Elca * Mamiya 35 Metra * Mamiya 35 Metra 2 * Mamiya 35 Auto Metra * Mamiya 35 Auto Metra 2 * Mamiya 35 Auto Deluxe * Mamiya 35 Auto Deluxe 2 * Mamiya 35 Ruby (f:2.8 and f:1.9) * Mamiya 35 Ruby Standard * Mamiya 35 M3 * Mamiya 35 EE Super Merit * Mamiya 4B * Mamiya 35 Super Deluxe * Mamiya 135 Fixed lens viewfinder * Mammy * Mamiya Automatic 35 EEF * Mamiya 35 EE Merit * Mamiya 135 EF * Mamiya U * Mamiya EF2 Wide angle fixed lens * Mamiya Wide (with rangefinder) * Mamiya Wide E (no rangefinder) AF point and shoot * Mamiya 135 AF * Mamiya M * Mamiya M Time Memory 24×24mm format * Mamiya Sketch 18×24mm format * Mamiya Myrapid 16mm film * Mamiya 16 * Mamiya Super 16 * Mamiya Super 16 II * Mamiya Super 16 III * Mamiya 16 Automat * Mamiya 16 Automatic * Mamiya 16 Deluxe * Mamiya 16 EE Deluxe Notes Bibliography * Links * Mamiya official history page in English, and the Mamiya official history site in Japanese, much more complete * Mamiya User Forum at Mamiya America * Ron Herron's "Collecting Mamiya 35mm Cameras" - the Net's most comprehensive Mamiya 35mm site * Mamiya instruction manuals at Orphancameras.com Site includes instruction manuals on: 35mm Mamiya cameras; Mamiya professional models; roll film holders; Lenses; System booklets * Roland Stauber's very comprehensive Mamiya NC1000 Site * Joerg Krueger's Mamiya 35mm SLR homepage * The Mamiya XTL homepage, all about the Mamiya X-series (in German) * Mamiya ZE homepage (in German) * Mamiya page at Collection G. Even's site * Cameras and User manuals at www.collection-appareils.fr * Mamiya Camera Manuals : Photo-Manuals.com by Ben Squire * Mamiya Cameras Price Guide at CollectiBlend Category: Japanese camera makers Category: Japanese lens makers *